


Letters

by Estel9981



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 21:04:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11768346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estel9981/pseuds/Estel9981
Summary: Just some love storys.Sorry that I am bad at making a summary.





	Letters

【Afraid】

Draco Malfoy isn't afraid that Harry Potter regards him as his enemy. He is afraid that Potter ignore his existence.

 

【Choose】

Harry choose Gryffindor.

Draco choose Slytherin.

So they cannot choose each other.

 

【Victory】

When the Scarhead defeated Lord Voldemort, Draco didn't think he was on the lost side。

But when the Prophet told everybody that Harry Potter is going to marry Ginny Weasley, he concluded the victory is far away from him.

 

【Bastard】

When they list bastard they would not forgive for the whole lifetime, the golden boy grits his teeth, writing down Malfoy.

While the slytherin put Potter, Ginny and Cho on his list. 

 

【Draco】

Albus pulled Harry's sleeves and pointed to a shiny star in the sky.

"Dad, how peope call that star?"

“Draco.”

No one knows it is his last time to say this name.

 

【Friend】

" I hate the savior's firends. I hate being the savior's friend. The savior's friends tried to prevent me from being his friend. I cannot make friends with the savior's friend so that I cannot be the friend of the savior."

”DRACO MALFOY!"Pansy shrieks，"Will you please stop your tongue twister？ 

 

 

【If】

Malfoy staring at the wedding banquet Esther with a disgusting look.

If Potter didn't marry Weasley, this paper would be more elegant. Maybe it will be hot stamping foil with mysterious decorative design and a Malfoy heraldry

He conjured a spell and watched a flicker of the flame swallow the paper.

If there is if.

 

【Jealous】

Astoria is a mild and considerate hostess.

She could put up with Draco's bad habit but she is still feel pity for the savior of the wizard world who has to be satirized by her husband.

From the dawn to the dusk.

Yet many years later, it ouccered to her that she should feel jealous rather than sympathy.

 

【Kill】

Harry has been swearing to his friends that someday he would kill Malfoy.

Then he turned back to the burning house and saved the Ferret from the fire.

Draco has been swearing to his friends that someday he would kill Potter.

Then he told Bellatrix that he was not sure.

 

【Love】

What is love?

"My love stems from my hatred"

Draco looks at the author name on the script and wondered how to Avada the Muggle called Shakespare.

He knew too much.

 

 

【Quit】

A Malfoy wants，a Malfoy gets.

So he cannot quit the competition with Ginny Weasley.

Lady first principle? No no no, family rules matter more to a Malfoy 

 

【Snake】

“Hey，you are a Slytherin，I can speak the snake language, we are deemed to be together.”

“Ah，it is a bad explanation Potter, for the Dark Lord could also do that.“ he replied with a smirk.

He had thought the savior might be angered by the jealousy and he ought to fold a paper crane to apologize.

It turned out that the Scarhead just killed Voldemort.

 

【Unforgettbale】

Draco enjoyed it very much when Harry and he appeared in front of Ron Weasley and admitted their relationship.

He would make sure Weasley kept that in mind and cast an “Obliviate” on him.

Actually the shocked expression on Ron Weasley's face is boring and he just repeated the game only 20 times. 

 

【Vague】

Harry didn't take off his glasses easily, for the world would be vague. 

But when Draco stretched out his hands it will be another case. 

At that time his needs neither a clear vision nor a clear mind. 

 

【Xanthochroie】

”What's your opinion about Draco Malfoy？“

”Golden hair.“

”Er—it is obvious, what else?“

"His skin is really pale.“

Rita gave up her draft.

The idea 《Comment from opponents》sucks.

 

【Yooooooo】

“Why will they shout like that when we walk together?”Draco asked Harry in a low voice.

“What？”Harry

Draco shrugged and leaned forward to get closer to him.

”Yoooooooo！“ There comes the voice.

”You are right. It is terrifying. They shouted as if being beaten by the Whomping Willow.“


End file.
